


[索香]誰かの願いが叶うころ

by backupkey



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backupkey/pseuds/backupkey
Summary: 蛋糕岛之后 和之国 假车索香前提路香的索香后续（开始套娃）互相ntr 三人都是中央空调标题其实是BGM
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 39





	[索香]誰かの願いが叶うころ

从离开蛋糕岛开始，桑尼号的船长每晚必定要跟厨子抱在一起睡。

山治尽管照旧骂骂咧咧，叫嚷着打死不要跟臭男人一块儿睡，但毕竟曾经在打不还手骂不还口的船长脸上狠狠踹过那么几脚，愧疚跟心疼大肆作祟，也只能惯纵路飞这点小任性。

以至于在和之国重逢后，索隆拉开房间门就看到自家船长大喇喇趴在面店老板胸口流口水打呼，而其他伙伴都对此表示习以为常。索隆并不在意路飞他们是怎么把山治带回来的，蛋糕岛上发生过什么，他对自己的船长和同伴给予十分彻底的信任。只是看到那两张傻乎乎睡在一起的白痴脸时，他稍稍有些愣住了。类似迷路时的茫然发愣。

他确实有些想念厨子的体温，很久没有握上过对方的腰，没有抚摸那双修长强劲的腿。站在门口的三刀流剑士垂下目光，房间被月光照得透亮，榻榻米上山治歪着脑袋，面朝背向门口那边，整个人呈大字放松摊开，路飞则伏在山治大敞的白皙胸膛上，呼吸均匀，像吃饱喝足的小老虎牢牢压住备用粮，方便醒了可以随时再啃一口。

……这不是根本没法做了吗。索隆真实地感到很困扰，又皱起眉。可总不能把这两个人喊起来吧，他张了张口最终无果地闭上嘴，只能把门拉回关好离开。

纸拉门被关上的同时，金发厨子缓缓睁开了眼睛，看似平静的表情之下心跳如擂鼓。山治睁眼看着空气中月光流淌，细尘飞舞，像等待了漫长的一个世纪，才敢确信索隆走了。他的屁股里还鼓鼓当当塞着路飞刚射进去的东西，稍一动弹就会顺着腿根黏嗒嗒淌出，那些留在隐秘部位的殷红吻痕和一圈圈咬痕都在隐隐发烫。山治推开趴在自己身上的橡胶人坐起，有些郁闷点了根烟。虽然他没看到绿藻混蛋的表情，但那个人推开门后安静的好几秒钟让他良心受到过分拷问。尽管不愿意承认，山治觉得自己有点无可救药。他想到，也许绿藻球正感到失落，明明都不是2年前那样乳臭未干的懵懂臭小鬼了，也没有什么大不了的事情，可他就是敏锐过头，细腻过头，他和索隆之间应该有比“同伴关心”更多一点的东西。

除此之外……得在天亮前把这个白痴弄的东西清理掉。山治烦闷地抓抓散乱长发，还有些尿意，干脆小心翼翼爬起来，打算偷摸去冲个澡。他耷拉眼皮，满脸困恹，叼着烟的嘴角不快下抿着，黑暗中像块失去光泽的蓝宝石。纸门被轻轻拉开，山治迈出一步——

“啪嗒”

还冒着火星的烟头掉在地板上滚了几下，在披着绿纹和服的武士脚边停下。  
环臂靠在门上的索隆阖目养神，三把刀齐整挂在腰间，木屐夹得脚拇指间有些发红，脚背青筋盘伏。

“你要去哪？”  
索隆缓缓睁开独眼，目光淡然瞥向开门的人，低沉嗓音好比未睡醒的狮子在喉咙里打鼾。  
山治把惊愕都写在眼底，怔了半晌，悄悄把门合上才靠上索隆对面的墙，低头又摸出一根烟衔上。  
“当然是去厕所啊，白痴——唔！”

索隆没给他机会把骂人寒暄说完。他飞快按住厨子的手，迫不及待含住那双久违的嘴唇，湿热蛮横的舌头扫进山治口腔中，丁点氧气都被掠夺一空。山治猝不及防被摁在身下深入拥吻，被迫张着嘴接纳索隆不讲理的舌头，齿关和嘴唇碰撞，在急促逼迫的吻中发出低俗色情的吮水声。索隆一贯的亲吻总是要将他拆吃入腹那样极富侵略性，而山治也总是不服输地露出利齿，掰着对方的头啃咬回去。完全是两头互相撕咬顺带交媾爽爽的猛兽。

就在两个人亲得头晕脑胀的时候，剑士布满硬茧的手探进他虚挂在腰上的腰带。山治被雷劈中般猛地清醒过来，想阻止对方，但索隆早看穿了厨子的意图，他松开人被吻得水光十足的唇瓣，不甚在意咂咂嘴。

“和路飞刚做完吧。我特意等你们做完了才进来的。”

这回轮到山治腾地脸红冒烟了。这个混蛋竟然……和路飞做的时候他不是没有想到这点，只是过于烂好人的他根本无法拒绝路飞。草帽船长硬着那根东西满脸涨红，一副快要哭出来的表情，山治知道那是凭直觉行动的白痴能做到最好的地步了，即便说不出喜欢的心情，路飞也深知他对自家厨子的欲望是哪种。山治没法丢下这样的路飞不管。于是他们顺理成章地做了许多次，并且，食髓知味的船长发现新冒险似的对这种全新体验乐此不疲。

“？”索隆不懂为什么厨子的脸色很难看，自顾自继续抽掉对方的腰带，宽厚手掌如愿以偿摸上厨子的屁股。“但没想到你做完就睡了。……唔，但我也有点睡不着。”

山治羞耻得从脚趾开始拧巴。他心想，这一定是人生中最丢脸的一次性爱经验。和死对头的臭剑士莫名其妙变成炮友已经够糟糕了，还被对方看了个自己跟船长的滚床单现场，妈的这不是抓奸吗，不对…本来也不是通奸啊？不不不等等我到底他妈在想什么！

手指的迟钝主人并未注意到对方心中的天人交战，粗硬指节卡进刚被操开的肿嫩穴口，柔软烂熟的肠肉立刻吸裹住索隆的手，粘稠流质的湿液顺着骨节分明的手淌下，有的滴落在地板，有的淌进剑士掌心。剑士觉得喉咙忽然有些发热，颀长中指又往紧致滚烫的肠道深处顶了顶。

“笨、笨蛋！不要突然插进来啊？！”  
怕吵醒睡觉的船长，厨子慌忙压低声骂人，但没憋住一声嗯嗯啊啊的低喘，凌乱垂散的金发半遮着他红透的脖子根，两腿分外窘迫紧紧夹起，异物侵入令身体不自然地一阵抖，忍不住拼命缩起穴口作无谓挣扎。

索隆懒得理他，轻车熟路捏过厨子的下巴再次亲上去，舌头舔过唇瓣，把他的抗议和挣扎都堵回黏糊糊的吻里。他掂着山治沾满精液的屁股，蹭过两颗囊袋，插在温热肠穴中的中指蓦然屈起，尝试把里边含着的残液都刮出来。山治显然有点受不住，两手紧抓着索隆的前襟勉强站稳，那根硬而长的手指就在他身体里大肆搅弄。他憋得满脸通红，这快感酥麻又诡异，堆积到小腹开始酸胀，山治这才想起自己原本是要去厕所放个水的。

“你给我等等、臭绿藻”  
厨子奋力推开索隆那张白痴脸，忽然间恼羞成怒的表情让后者有些莫名。  
“等什么？”  
“老子要先去厕所，给我闪开！”  
“……”  
“沉默个鬼啊，赶紧把你的东西拔出来”

话音刚落剑士抽出手指，几根银丝黏连断开溅落在臀肉上。他粗暴扳过山治的肩把人死死压墙上，紧接着又用自己硬得挺翘的大东西顶在厨子臀缝里。“操你…！”衣衫不整的某人胸前两颗软扁乳头忽然贴上冰冷墙面，激得浑身寒毛都竖了起来，又被身后的怪力狂牢牢搂住腰，一手在他小腹上不怀好意地来回揉按。山治骂他的话戛然而止，意识到绿藻混蛋想干嘛，开始真的上火着急。“喂你放开我……”

遒劲有力的五指遍布粗粝老茧，沿着山治微微鼓起的小腹下压，比剑士平日握铁练习的力道更温柔些。接着，那只手的温度裹上怀里人半勃的性器。索隆将下颌搁到对方肩窝里，像头毛茸茸的巨型猫科动物，唇瓣寂寞地贴着金色发丝垂盖的耳后，舌尖反复描摹柔嫩耳垂的形状，呼出热气尽数喷在那片干净的肩颈上。“不要。”简洁利落的拒绝钻进山治耳孔，令他背脊发麻，最脆弱的部位被握在剑士色情的手掌中开始上下撸动。

“忍会儿，先帮你清理完。”  
“……不行，我真的憋不住了。”

山治愤怒地咬着牙，又被强制快感一次次冲刷，膀胱憋得快到极限。可索隆并不在乎。他变本加厉戏弄厨子那根半硬着的东西，修剪平整的指甲挑开包皮，继而指腹用力剐蹭顶端早已沁出些前液的尿孔。山治在他怀里随他动作不断打颤，爽得升天的同时，也被尿意折磨，死去活来，死。

“啧，路飞这小子怎么这么能射。”  
“……”  
“…你怎么还流得没完没了了？？”

垂着脑袋强忍的金发厨子终于忍无可忍。他愤然回头，理智出走般气急败坏，狠狠威胁剑士要是不放手就别再想吃到他做的饭了！在索隆眼里看来，厨子幽蓝色的眼睛在黑夜中隐隐跳跃光点，面颊潮红，被吮得水光发亮的嘴唇有些发肿，几天没修理的胡茬显得狼狈可爱……绿藻头剑士忽然伸手抱住还在破口大骂的厨子，将脸深深埋进山治的肩窝，许久才发出一声满足的喟叹。  
“知道了，不跟你玩了。”  
说着，索隆松开他，推着厨子肩膀把他赶去厕所。

帮羞耻得想找洞逃走的山治君把着鸟放水时，索隆想，等会儿一定要把这个色厨子按墙上做到天亮。


End file.
